keyvailefandomcom-20200213-history
1986 E.O.S
The Year 1986 of the Era of Sorrows was an Important year in the history of Keyvaile mainy throu the actions of the Omega killer Masherian. Major events: Keyvaile: January 14th: King of Elrmdin Maglor Getrai , leves on his pilgrimage across meny worlds. January 27th: Peace talks between the Mazol and Kamalear brake down after Issac Marsh's Death. March 16th: the Merfolk kingdoms met in their Bi- centurial meetings in Atlanerm. In In-Dork the Oddball Squad encounter Yies and Kurban Isran. May 2nd: A dwarven expedition set out to find and recover the Smir Forge lost during the Total War. Onixana: Feburary 29th: The Grand championship has accord between the Guild of Sorceries and Millini's School of Magic. Ends in Guild Victory at the hands of Zedez Dosinga . March 15th: Guild of Sorceries Student Fran Loran explodes causing the school to be evacuated. April 5th: Anslem Yeagar and Jake Nasri begin investigating the killing at the Guild of Sorceries. April 20th: Teredanyis Sinboran finds out who the Omega killer is but is killed before he could tell anyone. May 15th: An out brake of Sovni Fungus escapes continent in the Guild of Sorceries infecting meny students before being defeated by kiem knights, most students are cured save for Rogan Nervals who dies of his injuries. June 14th: Demon Rellini escapes her prison with aid of Omega killer and causes havaok. June 15th: Omega Killer kills Allago Spunk and is exposed as Margreat Padrana. She deuls and kills Kurban Mutellip The Demon Rêlini is defeated by Unnamed and Meria Celagrom. Omega killer deafed by Kiem knights Veane: January 26th: Party at the Padrana Estate with meny important gusts Duke Isaac marsh Poisoned. and dies a day later. Nifminic: January 1st: Surivors of the lost ship "the Nox" arrive in Nifminic having escaped the dead world of Mostil. Desu Galaxy: February 5th: Thada Station attacked by terrorists during the founders day celebrations. February 26th: Battle of Onix 5 ends in collation victory. March 9th: Yan Ross completes the disine for the Picard Class ship. March 23ed: Battle of Lamir Station ends in Imperium Victory. Ivan Roni, Illip Nigini and other collation heros killed in battle. Kejal Sakail died in a duel with Atxuri Vaslis May 4th: Border World of Votune falls under the control of dark wizard Laerius Nyte May/11: Emperor Paulo Gelis gave a speech ending the Omicron campaign with an Imperium victory. May 20th: first Hominx Riots against the Thada Federation. Council of Magic: April 5th: Expedition to Tynoth ends in disaster April 22nd: Haseiran Purge ends with the dark order fleeing to Madripoor Births: February 29th: Jay Herah Born in Marcadia Deaths: January 27th: Duke Isaac Marsh poisioned during a party at the Padrana estate. March 15th: Fran Loran killed by walking bomb spell, March 23ed: Kejal Sakail killed in the Battle of Lamar Station by Atxuri Vaslis April 22nd: Teredanyis Sinbroirn Killed by Omega Killer after getting to close to finding out her identity. (Sometime after April 27th) Raina Rudel, Student at Millini's School of Magic, Killed by Omega killer Before 6/1: 6/12: Gorge-Br-Regis, high king of the fadespawn. Old Age. before 6/15: Marcy Persini Student of the Guild of Sorceries killed by Omega Killer 6/15: Allago Spunk, Kurban Muttlep and Jerry Akers all Killed By Omega Killer. Aullus Lavertus killed by demon Rellini. Trivia: The Events of the Omega Killer accure this year Category:Years Category:EraofSorrows Category:Timeline Category:OmagaKiler